


Balance

by Lady_Faulkner



Series: Arctic Willow [3]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, No Lube, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 17:20:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16978722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Faulkner/pseuds/Lady_Faulkner
Summary: After Padmé returns, Phasma has a heart to heart with Techie about her apprehensions about their future together.





	Balance

**Author's Note:**

> Survived my exams! Here's some angst and fluff that took me WAY too long to write.

Phasma carefully navigated her chambers in the dark with a sleeping Teche in her arms. It wouldn’t have been impossible for her to carry him down to his relay station, but the effort would have left her even more exhausted than she already was. Her room was closer to Hux and Kylo’s, so the decision to go there hadn’t been a hard one. 

Techie mumbled in his sleep as Phasma laid him on her bed and curled up on his side. Phasma sighed before slowly removing his shoes and tucking him in. She kissed his forehead and smoothed his hair then walked into the refresher. 

After using the sonic and changing into a pair of black sweatpants and a grey shirt, Phasma tiptoed back into her room and crawled into bed beside Techie. Instinctively, he rolled towards the warmth of her body and curled his body close to her. The action reminded Phasma of Padmé when she was a child, prompting an unwanted thought in Phasma’s head. Padmé’s running away had been the catalyst for the start of her and Techie’s relationship. Now that she was back, a dark part of Phasma’s mind wondered how long they would last. 

_ “He loves me,”  _ Phasma reminded herself. “ _ Doesn't he? He’s never been in a healthy relationship before. He’s probably mistaking kindness for love. How would he know the difference? I care about him, sure, but how much?  _

_ He’s kind, sweet, and trusting; the antithesis of my past relationships. Those were primarily physical with a few romantic attachments thrown in now and again. But love? I know as much about that as he does. What if, one day, I wake up and he’s no longer enough? Just another failed relationship for me to forget in a bottle of cheap alcohol?  _

_ I love that he doesn’t try to one-up me in everything, but what if I want someone who looks like they can hold a blaster without dropping it? What if I grow tired of being his support system? What if I grow tired of how much he depends on me?  _

_ But, he’s progressed so much in the past three years. He isn’t as nervous as he used to be. He can leave his relay station without being overcome with anxiety anymore. He readily came up here to see Padmé. But, is that enough? Is ‘learning to function’ as good as ‘functioning’?” _

Phasma opened her eyes, stared up at the darkness above her head and wished for the lights above Techie’s bed. The lights would have disbursed the dark void and made her feel more at home. 

Techie whimpered in his sleep and Phasma instinctively ran her fingers through his hair until he settled. 

“Enough,” she whispered. 

Phasma slid out from under the blankets and untucked them before wrapping them around Techie. She lifted him into her arms and walked into the front room before remembering shoes. Phasma laid Techie on the couch, slipped on a pair of boots then came back for Techie. She carried him down the hall to the lift and took it down to his floor. 

Navigating his relay station was more difficult in the dark than her room had been, and Phasma stubbed her toe twice before she got to Techie’s bed. She laid him down and turned on the lights so he was bathed in a soft glow. 

“Better,” Phasma smiled softly, stepping out of her boots. 

She freed Techie from her sheet and wrapped him up in one of his blankets. Techie sighed in his sleep and Phasma smiled at him before pressing a kiss to his temple. 

“Good night, Techie,” she whispered. 

Phasma curled up next to him and inhaled his scent. 

“Kriff, I forgot your shoes,” she yawned. “Oh, well.” 

Phasma looked up at the lights and took a deep breath of Techie’s familiar aroma. Laying there under his lights, and curled up with him and his blankets and pillows, Phasma felt more relaxed and at home than she had in her own room. Within minutes, she was asleep. 

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

Techie slowly opened his eyes and Phasma’s sleeping visage came into focus. He smiled and snuggled closer, resting his head against her collarbone. Phasma took a breath and hummed; Techie looked up and their eyes met. 

“Morning,” he whispered.

Phasma blinked and smiled, “Morning.” 

“Did I fall asleep?” Techie inquired, rubbing his eyes. 

Phasma nodded. “Then I carried you down here.”

“You carried me all the way down here?” Techie exclaimed. 

“I took you to my room first,” Phasma admitted, “but I couldn’t sleep. So, I carried you down here.” 

Her thoughts from the previous night came flooding back and Techie searched her eyes with his. 

“Is everything okay?” he inquired.

Phasma nodded, “Everything’s fine.” 

Techie pulled away from her. “No, it’s not,” he said, sitting up and pulling his blanket tight around his shoulders. 

“Techie?” Phasma whispered, sitting up. 

“You just lied to me” Techie muttered. “I know you did.” 

“Techie,” Phasma pleaded, not wanting the situation to escalate. 

“What aren’t you telling me?” Techie demanded, turning his head so their eyes met. 

Phasma was struck by how expressive Techie’s robotic eyes could be. They tore into her and left her feeling raw and exposed. 

“Techie...I, I’m worried about us,” she softly confessed. “Not right now, but in the future.”

“In the future?” Techie repeated.

Kriff, I’m screwing everything up,” Phasma snapped. She turned away from Techie and set her feet on the floor. 

“How long have you felt this way?” Techie inquired. 

Phasma sighed, “I really didn’t start thinking about it until last night.” 

Techie brought his knees up to his chin. 

“Kriff,” Phasma muttered, “I  _ always _ do this!” 

Techie looked over at her. 

“I end up focusing more on what  _ could _ happen than what  _ is _ happening,” Phasma continued. “Then I end up pushing people away. Some of them tried to pull me back but others...they just let me go. And...I don’t want to do that to you.” 

Techie moved closer, wrapping his arms and legs around Phasma’s torso and resting his head against her spine. “I know,” he whispered. “I know  _ exactly _ how you feel. I let those feelings control me for so many years. I pulled away until staying away from people, from relationships, felt easier...safer than even trying.” 

Phasma bowed her head. 

“When Armie found me, I was so...scared, that I didn't want to go with him. I wanted to stay in MaMa’s compound. I hated it there but leaving felt impossible. When Armie physically drug me out of there, I was fighting him the whole time, but I’m glad he did. I would have died if I had stayed there and I don't mean physically.” Techie said softly. “Mentally, I was so closed off that I might as well have been dead. But you're better than me, Lyssa; you're stronger and there's a hardness to you that you’ve built up because that's what this galaxy demanded of you. It's what made you into the woman I love, but it's like a fire; it's burned away your impurities and made you strong but it can also melt you down until there's nothing left.” 

Phasma blinked back tears but they escaped and rolled down her cheeks until she was forced to wipe them away with the back of her wrist. 

“I love you, Lyssa,” Techie continued. “I know I’m not big or strong. I know that I can't protect you, but you don't need that. I do, but that isn't your job either. You need someone who will support you; someone who balances you.” 

Phasma wiggles out of Techie’s grip to embrace him. 

“Let me balance you,” Techie whispered in her ear. 

Phasma cried into Techie’s sweater until she was hiccuping. She held onto him because he was the only thing her brain was processing as real. All the while, Techie rubbed her back and whispered comforting words in her ear. 

“I’m a mess,” she mumbled in apology when she recovered her voice. 

“So am I,” Techie assured her, “but our messes make us who we are.” 

Phasma chuckled and raised her head to look at Techie. He smiled back and both of them began laughing self-consciously. 

When they stopped laughing, Phasma wiped her eyes. She felt the same relief off her shoulders that came over her whenever she took over her armour...or when she was alone with Techie. A warm smile spread across Phasma’s face and a warm sense of peace settled in her chest. 

“Thank you,” she whispered to Techie before playfully mussing his hair. 

“Lyssa,” Techie protested. 

Phasma laughed, “You look like a little bird in his nest.” 

Techie scrunched up his face and Phasma kissed his nose. 

“Now, what would you like for breakfast?” she inquired. 

Techie formed his face into a thoughtful expression, “Eggs and toast.” 

Phasma nodded, kissed his cheek, then got up and went to the kitchenette. Hux had bribed a contractor to put in for Techie so he could avoid the cantine and it had saved Phasma from skipping breakfast more than one in the past month. 

After a few moments, Techie slid out of bed and smiled as an idea popped into his head. He wiggled out of his pants before following Phasma into the kitchenette. 

“Eggs are -” Phasma said, turning around. Her eyes slid to the hem of Techie’s sweater, which just barely covered his pink cock. “Food first, fuck later,” she mused. 

Techie chuckled, “Can we eat in bed?” 

“Why not?” Phasma replied. 

Phasma heaped the eggs and toast onto one plate and carried it onto the bedroom. She sat down and Techie straddled her lap. 

“Food first,” Phasma insisted, sicking a forkful of egg into Techie’s mouth, “fuck later.” 

Techie pouted as he chewed then opened his mouth for more. 

“You really are a little bird,” Phasma teased as she gave him another mouthful of egg. 

“You need to eat too,” Techie insisted. 

Phasma nodded and took a bite of toast. 

They took their time, feeding each other and sharing smiles until the eggs and toast were gone. 

“Are you full, little bird?” Phasma inquired. 

Techie lifted up his sweater to show her his belly and chuckled. Phasma shook her head and rubbed his stomach. 

“Yes, I think you are,” she pronounced. 

Techie smiled and gave her a warm kiss, “You take such good care of me.” 

“You do the same for me,” Phasma replied, returning his kiss. 

Techie hooked his legs around Phasma’s waist and rubbed against her crotch until she was wet. 

“Oh, Techie,” she moaned, one hand pressing against his back and the other against the curve of his ass. “I want your cock.” 

Techie brought his mouth to the shell of her ear, “Then lay back.” 

Phasma slid her hands down Techie’s body and slowly obeyed, taking care to set the breakfast plate aside. 

“Relax,” Techie instructed. He slid down Phasma’s body and pulled down the waistband of her sweatpants, exposing her mound of pale blonde hair. Techie smiled and lowered his mouth to lap up the warm wetness that awaited him. 

Phasma gasped and Techie moaned, sliding his tongue inside her. 

“Techie. Oh, stars! Kriff!” Phasma gasped, rocking her hips into him and grabbing fistfuls of the sheet. 

His hands slid up under her shirt and took hold of her breasts, massaging and teasing her nipples until they grew hard under his thumbs. 

“Oh, Techie, I’m so  _ close _ !” Phasma moaned. 

He removed his tongue and pressed his cock against her. 

“Kriff, we’re out of lube,” Phasma hissed. 

Techie nuzzled his nose against her neck, and rubbed against her, drawing a whine from her throat. 

“Kriff, Techie!” Phasma exclaimed. “Just, just do it!” 

His mouth covered hers in a hungry kiss as he lined up and pressed inside her. They gasped and moved together with Techie’s cock deep inside her, even after they both came. 

“Techie,” Phasma breathed. 

“Lyssa,” he replied. 

Phasma wrapped her arms around Techie and he rested his head against her chest. 

“You balance me,” Phasma whispered, petting Techie’s hair. 

Techie raised his eyes to look at her. “You balance me,” he affirmed before reaching up to kiss her. 


End file.
